


Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead

by fxllencxs (paintmyspiritgxld)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, DeanCas - Freeform, M/M, Mucho Angst, My First Destiel Fanfic, así que ya sabéis lo que pasa, esto es básicamente el episodio 5x04 desde la perspectiva de Cas, no warnings no spoilers, oh the pain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintmyspiritgxld/pseuds/fxllencxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es… curioso. Curioso cómo cuando crees que has tocado fondo, cuando piensas que ya nada puede salir peor, la vida te sorprende con un nuevo puñetazo en la cara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmm, hola. Es la primera vez que publico por aquí y la primera vez que publico un fic Destiel pero es la una de la mañana y who cares. Este fic surgió como un delirio mío por Twitter del que me instaron a convertir en fic. Bueno. Pues aquí lo tenéis. Disfrutradlo (si podéis).  
> PD: repito que es la una y acabo de acabarlo, no me lancéis diccionarios si encontráis muchas incoherencias, prometo revisarlo con más calma cuando no se suponga que tengo que estar durmiendo.  
> PD2: se agradecen opiniones, kudos y galletitas de chocolate si lo consideran oportuno :D

Es… curioso. Curioso cómo cuando crees que has tocado fondo, cuando piensas que ya nada puede salir peor, la vida te sorprende con un nuevo puñetazo en la cara. Es tan curioso que se pasa de triste, y al final sólo puedes tomarte esa nueva puñalada por la espalda, esos pisotones que reducen a pedazos todavía más diminutos (¡sorpresa!, todavía pueden ser más pequeños) lo que quedaba de tu precaria estabilidad emocional, con un humor. Y así es como transformas uno de los eventos más trágicos de tu existencia en uno de los más divertidos.  
 

Aunque supongo que a este forzado optimismo que raya la locura, si no la alcanza, ayuda bastante la mezcla entre drogas y alcohol que desde hace ya mucho tiempo forma parte de mi ser, tanto como la sangre que corre por mis venas, o como, en su día, fueron esas majestuosas alas a mi espalda, ahora sólo otro recuerdo más que puedo usar como pretexto para ahogarme aún más en esos agridulces vicios.  
 

Así que cuando esa mañana de agosto de 2014, el Dean Winchester de 2009 entra en la cabaña que aclamo como mía dentro del campamento Chitaqua, y me insta a chasquear los dedos para devolverle a su tiempo, no puedo hacer otra cosa que reírme. Porque eso es lo que hacen los humanos, ¿verdad? Se ríen aunque sientan que se rompen, aunque de lo único que tengan ganas de hacerse una bola pequeña, muy pequeñita, para ver si así logra pasar desapercibido y el dolor no le encuentra. Pero, ¡oh!, el dolor es muy hábil y siempre te encuentra. Y yo soy humano ahora, lo llevo siendo ya lo que parece una eternidad borrosa y voraz, así que me tengo que comportar como un humano. Aunque realmente nadie me haya enseñado nunca cómo serlo.  
 

La llegada del Dean Winchester del pasado es como echarle sal a una herida que, aunque abierta, has logrado ignorar. Lejos de espantar fantasmas, este es el tipo de sal que los trae de vuelta. No como si importase. No deja de ser sal, y la sal sigue siendo un buen acompañamiento al tequila. O, en la situación crítica del planeta y concretamente en la mía, cualquier cosa que tenga una buena proporción de etanol. No estamos como para ponernos exigentes, ¿a que no?

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-pregunta, con esa mirada verde preocupada y, en comparación con la del Dean de 2014, inocente. Oh, ¡cómo han cambiado esos ojos! Las diferencias son más que claras, incluso a través de mi espeso y brumoso estado consecuencia de lo que quisiera que hubiera en ese botecito con pastillas al que declaré mi mejor amigo hace unas horas. Son del mismo tono de verde brillante, con las mismas motas color avellana cerca de la pupila, pero a los que yo ahora estoy acostumbrados están bien lejos de esa función de ancla a la que tanto me aferraba antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Había olvidado lo que era que Dean me mirara con esa intensidad, con esa secreta complicidad y confianza de la que no se daba cuenta, de la que no se dio hasta que era demasiado tarde.

 ¿Que qué me ha pasado? Me han pasado demasiadas cosas. El Apocalipsis. El cierre del Cielo. La marcha de los ángeles, dejándome sólo en ese mundo que se estaba yendo al infierno. Mi inevitable caída y conversión forzada. Tú, Dean Winchester. Tú me has pasado.

-La vida.-contesto sin embargo, con una sonrisa, porque es mucho más fácil. Es ahorrarse explicaciones a atónitas preguntas. Es ignorar el problema, porque si ignoras suficiente un problema puedes fingir que no existe, hasta que lo lleves fingiendo tanto tiempo que te lo acabes creyendo. Muy al estilo… sí, Dean. ¿No es hilarante?  
 

Sólo que a veces el cansancio te juega malas pasadas, a veces, muy pocas veces, la verdad logra colarse entre los resquicios de ese marchito y roto muñeco en el que te has acabado encerrando, por las grietas de la máscara que has pegado demasiado a menudo a tu verdadero rostro hasta que no sabes distinguir cuál es cuál, qué tú es el fingido y cuál es el original. Y, ah, la verdad, es cruel, la verdad no perdona, y en esos momentos de debilidad se aprovecha y no duda en machacarte de dentro a fuera, como un mazazo, como un prisionero condenado a muerte que ve la oportunidad de escapar y tira, tira de los barrotes, araña las paredes, desgarra, ingenuo al creer que realmente tiene posibilidad de huir. Nadie, nadie puede huir de esto...

 Y en esos momentos no hay cantidad suficiente de alcohol, químicos o sexo que logren acallar las voces en tu cabeza, que gritan y se preguntan cómo, cómo es posible haber acabado así. Cómo un ser tan puro, tan infinito y sagrado, cómo un Ángel del Señor, ha acabado convirtiéndose en un deshecho humano, viva imagen de la decadencia, la mitad del tiempo borracho y la otra mitad colocado, llenando el tiempo entre medias con insulsas orgías de rostros desconocidos y caricias vacías.  
 

 No que no lo vaya a intentar, eso de intentar ahogar la dolorosa voz de la razón, porque la tozudez es una actitud, y a la hora de ser tozudo, poco ser pensante me gana.

 Y así, con un cigarrillo liado en precario equilibrio entre mis secos labios, con la espalda apoyada en el gastado colchón de la cama de mi cabaña, y con la mirada fija en el sinuoso humo que flota hacia el techo, preguntándome con asombro si yo alguna vez fui un ente así, etéreo, sinuoso, perfecto, porque ya no lo recuerdo, así es cómo me encuentra Dean, pero esta vez mi Dean. El uso del posesivo hace que un ligero escozor se instale en mi pecho, y lo interpreto como señal para empezar a reír. Mi Dean. Dean ya no es mío. Puede, quizás, en mis sueños más felices, que algún día lo fuera. Puede, tal vez, que si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, pudiera aclamarlo como tal. Pero, ah, no, Dean no es mío, igual que yo ya no soy su Castiel, ese que le sacó del agujero más profundo del infierno, ese que le reconstruyó átomo a átomo. No, estoy muy lejos de ese ángel… Debería buscar al otro Dean y hacerle saber que lo mejor que puede hacer cuando vuelva a su tiempo, es buscar inmediatamente a su Castiel y hundirle el puñal en el corazón antes de que se convierta en yo. Nos ahorraría muchos quebraderos de cabeza a ambos.

-¿De verdad, Cas? Nos reunimos en unas horas, ¿no puedes mantenerte lúcido ni unas horas?-su voz, grave, severa, me llega de algún punto a mi izquierda. ¿O es mi derecha? Sea como fuera, sonrío, dando una larga calada y luego expulsando lentamente el humo por la boca, tratando de buscar un patrón entre la nube. Sólo cuando lo encuentro (porque no es necesario que tenga sentido, ¿no?) me digno a incorporarme sobre un codo, volviéndome hacia el hombre por el que una vez renuncié a todo lo que tenía y a todo lo que había sido durante milenios.

-Estoy perfectamente lúcido, intrépido líder.-extiendo la sonrisa, tratando de no reírme ante la seriedad del semblante de Dean, una tensión cuadrando sus hombros de una forma que casi duele de ver.-Además, creí que ya te daba igual mi estado.-no contesta, y la punzada de dolor es rápidamente desdeñada como de costumbre, apenas reconocida. Vuelvo a ponerme el cigarro en la boca y balanceo las piernas, medio dormidas, hasta el borde de la cama, levantándome con lo que creo que es agilidad pero que probablemente sea una demostración pobre de grandiosa torpeza. No me hace falta, no obstante, poner intento en mis pasos hacia Dean, ese contorneo semejante al de los felinos inherente en mis músculos y huesos de tanto uso, esa memoria muscular haciendo que sea sencillo.-¿Dónde está el otro Dean?-ronroneo al llegar a él, cerca, muy cerca, invadiendo su espacio personal, tomándolo cómo mío de una forma muy distinta a la descuidada e inocente de hace lo que parece siglos. Dean ni siquiera pestañea, sin signo alguno de incomodidad en su perfecto pero regio rostro. Tampoco se inmuta cuando paseo las palmas de mis manos por sus hombros, masajeando el músculo en un intento muy distinto de relajar la tensión. Ya no hay oportunidad para otra clase de gestos.

-En mi cabina. Se quedará ahí hasta la reunión, no quiero que la gente se escandalice aún más. Ya han tenido bastante con vernos el jeto repetido después de lo de Yeager.

-Ajá, interesante.-murmuro, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que dice, el cigarrillo casi consumido bailando en mis labios, la punta de los dedos de una de mis manos reptando sugerentemente bajo el cuello de su camiseta.-Una pena, podríamos habérnoslo pasado bien los tres…

 La máscara impertérrita de Dean se descoloca, una mueca incrédula y asqueada torciendo su boca.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿En la situación en la que estamos, en la que nos pone su llegada, sólo se te ocurre pensar en… sexo?

 Pongo los ojos en blanco, reduciendo a cero el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos con un golpe de cadera.

-Oh, vamos, ¿y qué quiere que haga? ¿Que lloriquee?-hablar y mantener el cigarro en la boca es difícil, y se tambalea, casi tan inestable como mi cordura.

-No, pero podrías tomarte esto con un poco de seriedad. En unas horas vamos a salir a matar a... Lucifer. No es algo para tomárselo a risa.-con un no demasiado suave empellón me aparta de él, a lo que sólo arqueo una ceja.

-Bueno, si me lo tomara con seriedad no sería yo.-contesto entre dientes, después de dar la última calada y dar unos pasos hacia la mesita, donde reposa un cuenco que hace la función de cenicero.

 Expulso el humo por la comisura de la boca, lentamente, tratando de llenar el tenso silencio que invade la cabaña, haciéndose hueco entre la neblina de olor dulce y el peso de la degeneración. Silencio que se rompe con una certera puñalada, unas palabras cargadas de resentimiento que cortan el aire como una envenenada flecha dirigida al centro de mi pecho.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no eres tú.  
 

 Y, ahí está, de nuevo, la verdad, haciendo acto de presencia cuando menos se la necesita, vil y cruel. Y ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir combatiéndola, de verdad que no. Así que la dejo ser, la dejo invadir cada célula de mi cuerpo, haciendo que vibren con la rabia, la ira, la tristeza, la vergüenza, y con una contundente patada vuelco la mesita, volviéndome luego hacia un sorprendido Dean, que no esperaba el exabrupto. Bien, ya somos dos.

-¿No me digas, Dean? ¿¡Crees que no lo sé?! ¿Crees que… esto-me señalo, en una mueca de asco tan sincera que hace incluso que se me revuelva el estómago, el amargo sabor de la bilis picando en mi paladar.-es lo que quiero ser? ¿Lo que esperaba cuando decidí quedarme en la Tierra? Mira, siento mucho lo de Sam. Siento que dijera que sí a Lucifer. Siento que te abandonara. Siento el Apocalipsis. Siento que Michael y Dios nos hayan dado la espalda. ¡Siento toda esta maldita situación! Me gustaría ser ese ángel todopoderoso que te servía de algo en lugar de un simple humano inútil, lastimero y despreciable. ¿Crees que yo tampoco recé y supliqué hasta quedarme afónico a pesar de saber que nadie nos estaba escuchando? ¿Eh? ¿Para que me devolvieran mi gracia y al menos pudiera hacer algo por ti, a parte de avergonzarte?-acabo con un grito, tan fuerte que me escuece en la garganta y, peor aún, en los ojos. En seguida recupero la compostura, dejando caer los hombros y forzando una sardónica mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa.- Pero no, Dean Winchester. No siempre obtenemos lo que queremos. Así que esto es lo que te queda. No te gusta a ti, ni a nadie, y créeme, nadie me odia más de lo que me odio yo, pero es lo que hay, se acabó. Y que la súbita aparición de tu estúpido clon del pasado te haya revuelto la conciencia, ¡no es mi problema! Así que deja de actuar cómo si te importa en lo que me he convertido, deja de acusarme de ser un monstruo, porque sabes que tú lo eres tanto como yo.

 La sorpresa inicial en el rostro de Dean se transforma, tras unos segundos, en enfado, que a su vez sólo trata de esconder lo que le han dolido mis palabras. Y por un instante pequeño, ínfimo, creo ver una oportunidad, un resquicio que me podría permitir dejar de fingir, olvidar todo lo que nos ha llevado a estas posiciones, y recortar los pasos hasta él para abrazarlo. No en uno de los abrazos sensuales o llevados por el momento álgido como los que ahora sólo nos brindamos, sino uno… uno de verdad. En este momento me siento devorado por la necesidad de acunar entre mis brazos su cuerpo, suavemente, con todo el amor que le profeso. Porque, en puridad, mis sentimientos hacia el cazador no son otros que un eterno, infinito y quizás un poco insano amor. Siempre lo ha sido, desde que mis ojos se posaron por primera vez en aquella hermosa alma que brillaba incluso en la negrura más oscura del infierno. Incluso cuando ni siquiera sabía cómo etiquetar el sentimiento, cuando sólo sabía que mi verdadera existencia debía de estar hecha por y para proteger a Dean Winchester, que por esa razón me había creado mi Padre. Por eso abandoné a mis hermanos. Por eso me quedé en la Tierra. Por eso caí. Por eso aguanté, a pesar de sentir cómo la gracia se escurría de mi cuerpo carnal, cómo mis alas se iban deshaciendo, agónicamente, cómo dejaba de ser lo que era para pasar a ser lo que soy. Porque por Dean Winchester merecía la pena. Por Dean Winchester merece la pena.

 Los ángeles fueron creados para adorar a Dios. Y, a falta de él, yo he adorado a este cabezota, insufrible pero noble humano hasta con la última gota de mi ser. Y siempre lo voy a hacer.

 Y también sé que Dean se preocupa por mí. Podré ser muchas cosas, soy muchas cosas, ninguna buena, pero lo que no soy es idiota. Nunca lo he sido y descubrí hace tiempo que, aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir, Dean también me llevaba en el corazón. A su manera, hosca, difícil, con pocas muestras superficiales, pero para siempre.  
 

 Aunque ya no hubiera espacio para ello. Aunque ya no pudiera demostrárselo como quizás hubiera podido si las cosas fueran distintas. Porque, ¿qué iba a arreglar hacerlo? Ambos estamos demasiado rotos, demasiado quemados. No merece la pena tratar de intentarlo cuando ambos sabemos que va a fallar. Que lo único que conseguiremos es complicar aún más nuestra relación, que estropearemos lo único bueno que queda en ella, y que es ese recuerdo de lo que fuimos, ese potencial de lo que podríamos haber podido ser. No quiero perder eso, es lo único bueno que me queda en este asqueroso y desesperanzado futuro. Y por eso, por eso duele tanto ver a ese Dean de 2009. Porque me recuerda, nos recuerda a ambos, a tiempos en los que todo era mucho más puro y verdadero entre nosotros, cuando incluso sin habernos acostado una mirada transmitía mucho más que ahora ese sexo vacío y frío, ese mismo que más que un reconfortante consuelo se sentía como una forma de castigarnos mutuamente por haber dejado escapar una de las mejores cosas que podrían habernos pasado. Trágico, ¿verdad?

 Así que, ignorando a ese sentimiento que pide a gritos ser escuchado, vuelvo a adoptar el rol que me corresponde en este universo, en este tiempo, un rol que no quiero, pero del que no puedo deshacerme, un rol necesario para que todo continúe funcionando, aunque sea de forma artificial. Porque poco es más que nada. Y Dios, esté donde esté, si es que aún es, sabe que me voy a aferrar y a pelear por ese poco con todo lo que me queda.

 Así que, instalando una sonrisa que no es sonrisa en mi cara, vuelvo a acercarme a Dean.

 Así que, fingiendo que no veo la pesada tortura entre esos furiosos destellos verdes, quizás perseguidos por los mismos pensamientos que los que yo he tenido, o tal vez lejos, en ese Detroit de hace cinco años, o en nuestra inminente misión, o quién sabe en qué ya que su mente es un lugar al que ya no se me permite entrar, vuelvo a posar las manos en el pecho de Dean, ladeando la cabeza en una grotesca alegoría de mi yo pasado antes de inclinarme sobre él, mis labios rozando la curva de su oreja cuando pregunto:

-¿De verdad quieres hablar de toda esa mierda ahora, Dean? Sabes que no vamos a solucionar nada… Y podríamos emplear ese tiempo y toda esa saliva en algo mucho más productivo.-ronroneo amoldando cada curva, pico y depresión de mi cuerpo al suyo, retrocediendo por la línea de su mandíbula con húmedos besos antes de detenerme a escasos milímetros de sus labios. Aparto la mirada de ellos y la clavo en sus ojos, el dolor y la decepción que se reflejan en ellos algo más fácil de ignorar al verlo entre mis pestañas.

 Pero Dean sabe cuál es su rol, cuál es su papel. Y sabe cómo interpretarlo, cómo doblegar y reducir a cero todo lo que no sea parte de él, incluso mucho mejor que yo. Después de todo, es el líder de todo un campamento de supervivientes, es el pilar clave que, a pesar de ser uno de los que más ha arriesgado y de los que más ha perdido, no tiene permitido hundirse, el que ha de soportar el peso del resto de nosotros. Si él flaquea, si él se quiebra, todo estará completamente perdido. Así que entierra cualquier sentimiento y pensamiento que se salga fuera del guión y sube las manos para coger mi rostro y romper la distancia, besándome con la fiereza de un león herido.

 Normalmente, "fiereza" es la palabra que define nuestro tiempo juntos. Nuestras caricias, nuestros besos, nunca han sido delicados, porque que lo fueran implicaría demasiadas cosas. Pero esta vez fiereza se queda corto. Los tirones a la ropa, las manos en la carne del otro, el choque de dientes, los besos que más que besos son escurridizas batallas, todo movimiento y gesto está infestado de violenta impotencia, de enfado salvaje que no tiene otra forma de escapar, de un anhelo imposible de saciar.

 Y, a pesar de que los dedos de Dean se clavan hasta dejar marca ahí donde se anclan a mis caderas y de que mis uñas se hunden en la piel de su espalda hasta que la rompen, a pesar de que mis dientes dejan dos semilunas húmedas y rojas en la bola de su hombro a donde he ido a ahogar los sonidos que salen de mi garganta por miedo a que suenen como sollozos y de que su agarre entre los mechones de mi pelo sea tan fuerte que escuece en mi cuero cabelludo, a pesar de ser brutal, es lo más real que hemos tenido desde lo que parece una eternidad.

 Lo cuál lo hace todo más desgarrador, que lleva a su vez a que la agresividad aumente, hasta que ya no lo puede hacer más y, como todo en nuestra historia, se acaba.

 El cuerpo de Dean se separa del mío, dejándome vacío y frío. Se deja caer a mi lado y durante unos minutos nos dedicamos únicamente a reducir la velocidad de nuestras respiraciones, esperando a que los latidos dejen de atronar en nuestros oídos y a que la película de sudor se evapore de nuestra piel. No nos tocamos, separados por un centímetro, pero nos sentimos, y durante esos minutos la ilusión se mantiene y parece que todo está bien, que somos esos ingenuos de 2009 a los que el mundo todavía no se les ha venido encima.

 Lo cruel de las ilusiones es cuando se acaban, y esta no es una excepción, la vuelta a la realidad metiéndose forzosamente bajo la piel, excavando sin importarle lo que se lleve por delante, en el mismo momento que Dean se incorpora y se sienta en la cama, sus piernas dobladas sobre el borde de la cama y dándome la espalda. No se atreve a mirarme a los ojos mientras se pasa la mano por el pelo, apoyando luego los codos en las rodillas y hundiendo la cara en las manos en la pura definición de rendición.

 Y duele tanto, tanto verle así, vernos así, que rompo a reír. Río, fuerte, alto, cada carcajada sacudiendo mi cuerpo y haciendo que vibre el colchón. Río, hasta que me quedo sin aire, hasta que me duele el pecho. Río, río mientras lloro, mientras afiladas lágrimas se escapan de los bordes de mis ojos, imparables, continuas, amargas y saladas, escurriéndose por mis sienes y perdiéndose entre mi pelo o en el colchón. Río, aunque duela, aunque me esté matando, aunque lo que quiera es dejar de respirar de verdad. Río, hasta que ya no se distingue el sonido de la carcajada del del llanto.

 Río, río aunque no encuentre esa ancla verde a la que necesito desesperadamente volver a agarrarme.

 Río, cuando Dean se levanta y se viste, silenciosamente, sólo su tensa espalda vuelta hacia mí.

 Río, sigo riendo, incluso cuando ya no hay nadie más en la cabaña que pueda oírme y sólo queden la cortina, aún ondeándose donde se ha cerrado detrás de Dean, y el entumecido recuerdo de un inalcanzable final feliz.

  
***

 El cielo está encapotado de pálidas nubes grises y ese trocito pequeño, ínfimo, de azul que se dibuja entre dos de ellas parece casi un milagro. Tumbado en el sucio suelo, con el rumor de la batalla de fondo y un par de agujeros entre el pecho y el abdomen, soy incapaz de apartar la vista de él.

 El plan era una trampa. Por supuesto que era una trampa. Desde el momento en el que Dean anunció que había conseguido recuperar la Colt y que iban a matar al Diablo, supe que iba a ser una trampa. Lo supe cuando Dean explicó el plan tras nuestro encuentro, mientras ambos fingíamos que yo no había estado llorando y que él no se había rendido a pesar de haber podido seguir luchando. Lo supe cuando él y el Dean del pasado se apartaron del grupo y sólo volvió el primero, alegando que el otro se quedaría en la retaguardia para que no pudiera sufrir ningún daño. Lo supe cuando el grupo al que pertenecía y que iba a ir por la entrada, el que iba a ejercer sin saberlo (ellos, yo sí) de cebo, se adelantó y Dean me agarró del brazo de un súbito salto, frenándome, reteniéndome, de repente todo lo que había visto en ese otro Winchester del pasado resurgiendo en su rostro. Lo supe, y así se lo hice saber antes de que dijera nada, con una sonrisa verdaderamente sincera.

-Lo sé.

 La sorpresa fue palpable, sólo atenuada por la culpa que quiso carcomer sus exhaustos ojos verdes.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Y por qué… por qué has venido entonces?

 Su rostro en ese momento fue mágico, como ese trozo de azul en el cielo. Un milagro.

-Porque prefiero morir por un motivo que vivir sin él. Y tú, Dean Winchester, eres un buen motivo por el que morir. Siempre lo has sido.

 Silencio y después un:

-Cas, yo…

-Lo sé. Yo también a ti.

-Ojalá las circunstancias fueran diferentes.

-Ojalá las circunstancias fueran diferentes…

-Lo siento.

 Volví a sonreír y me incliné para besar esos labios, sólo un casto y simple contacto que sin embargo lo decía todo. El primero. Y también el último.

-Yo no.

 Y me escurrí de su agarre, sin mirar atrás, pero sintiendo cada una de las palabras y sintiéndome, después de mucho tiempo, un poquito más como el que había sido.

 Un croatón tuvo la buena suerte de hacerse con el rifle de Risa después de lograr derribarla. No tuve tiempo de apartarme, aunque me aseguré de acertarle con una bala a él también en plena frente. No que esto no hubiera acabando por suceder. Era cuestión de tiempo, si no él, hubiera sido otro. Había demasiados y por algo éramos el cebo.

 De todas formas, morir observando ese pedacito de cielo no es tan malo.

 Lo observo incluso aunque los contornos de mi visión se vayan difuminando y ennegreciendo, aunque gotitas de sangre se quieran interponer entre el azul y yo cuando toso, involuntariamente queriendo eliminar la que se acumula en mis pulmones.

 Lo observo, hasta que ya no puedo observarlo más.

 Y entonces, sólo entonces, vuelvo a convertirme en humo.


End file.
